La vie courante, chez les homonculus
by Devil's nest
Summary: Petites Oneshots sur ce que les homonculus pourraient faire comme nous... du pur délire de ma part. Part2 de la randonnée en ligne !
1. Courses

_Un fanart, ça donne des idées... Oneshot sur un épisode de la vie courante qui pourrait se passer chez les homonculus xD_

* * *

Lust observa le papier affreusement long qui traînait sur la table.

- Personne n'est encore allé faire les courses, dernièrement ?

- Sans moi, répondirent en cœur Envy, Greed, Wrath, Pride et Dante.

Inutile de confier ce fardeau à Gluttony, à peine sorti, il mangerait la liste et oublierait ce qu'il fiche dehors. Lust soupira.

- Sloth, tu viens avec moi ?

Sloth abandonna avec regret le petit Wrath (c'était de la pur ironie) et se leva pour rejoindre Lust.

- On paye avec ton compte, Pride, dit Sloth en attrapant une carte bancaire.

- Ouais, ouais… A2.

- Touché, grommela Envy.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent.

- Dis, Greed, tu lis quoi ?

- Je ne lis pas, je regarde des images.

- Quoi comme images ?

- Euh… c'est pas pour les gamins…

- Mais si, montre-lui… histoire de le choquer, un peu…

- Envy. On avait dit quoi ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va, hein, la vieille, pfff… G6 ?

- Manqué.

- Dis, Greed, tu me montres ?

- Nan.

- Maieuh !

Sloth revint dans la pièce.

- Déjà fini ?

- Non, on a oublié la liste.

Elle ressorti.

- … J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont oublier des choses, si ça continue.

- Envy.

- Euh… ah ! Tu disais ?

- B2.

- Rah, putain ! Je déteste perdre !

- Bon, il faut commencer par quoi, soupira Sloth.

- On va déjà chercher les trucs qui ne se mangent pas, parce que pour Gluttony, on va s'en trimbaler, des trucs…

- Ouais… Tiens, une boutique d'armes.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller là ?

- Moi je n'en ai pas franchement envie, mais Envy a marqué « _Fouet, couteaux en tout genres et trucs tranchants_ ».

- Euh… D'accord… Alors on y va.

Elles ressortirent de la boutique environ une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir (enfin) trouvé un fouet, chose pas très vendue dans cette boutique.

- Il y a quoi, ensuite ?

- Librairie. Des revues pour Wrath, Pride, Greed et Dante.

Lust fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi comme revues ?

- Wrath veut une revue pour enfants, Pride une sur l'actualité, Greed un playboy et Dante une revue de déco intérieure.

Lust, avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe, suivit Sloth dans la librairie, un sachet contenant un fouet à la main.

Et lorsqu'elles ressortirent, Lust éprouvait une certaine gêne. Vive les goûts de sa « famille »…

- HUM, euh, bon… On va chercher quoi, ensuite ?

- Euh… Il y a Envy qui a marqué « _pauvre victime innocente_ » et Greed qui a mit « _la même chose qu'Envy, mais une femme, de préférence_ ».

- … On va laisser ça de coté.

- Sinon, il y a Pride qui a écrit « _ne surtout pas oublier une muselière pour Wrath_ ».

- Tu es sûre que c'est Pride qui a écrit ça ?

- Ça te dérange que ce soit moi qui aie besoin de ça pour ce môme ?

- Euh…non, au contraire… Tiens, un magasin animalier…

- Je reviens, je vais chercher la muselière.

Sloth planta là Lust et alla acheter la muselière pour son fifils adoré (pure ironie, encore). Elle revint un peu plus tard.

- J'en ai trouvé une avec laisse. Sympa, non ?

- Si tu le dis… Ah, la pharmacie ! De quoi on a besoin ?

- Moi j'ai besoin d'aspirine, Wrath de pansements, Envy de quelque chose contre les pénibles, Pride de gouttes pour dormir, Dante de… produit pour la perte de cheveux…, toi de rien, Gluttony n'a rien marqué et Greed…

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lis, là ?

- Une boîte de… Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Il nous prend pour qui ?

- On oublie sa boîte, donc.

- Il n'aura qu'à faire les courses lui-même. Non mais.

Dommage pour Envy, mais le produit contre les pénible n'existe pas… Enfin, on n'en sait rien, elles n'en ont pas demandé, par crainte de paraître complètement idiotes.

- Tiens, un magasin de vêtements. On a besoin de quoi, là ?

- Envy veut une … nouvelle jupe short… HUM…Pride veut une nouvelle paire de chaussettes, Wrath un T-shirt rose…

- Hors de question. Et les autres ?

- Moi je regarderais bien pour des bottes, Dante voudrait… une nouvelle chemise de nuit et…

- Ça y est. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore demandé, Greed ?

- Lis par toi-même.

- Un boxer no… Oh, purée… La prochaine fois, il fera ses courses lui-même ! Rien pour Gluttony ?

- Je suppose que le filet de bave séchée sur le papier à cet endroit lui appartient, donc non.

Une heure de shopping plus tard, elles ressortirent, avec une jupe short pour Envy, des chaussettes pour Pride, un pull pour Wrath avec marqué dessus « je suis pénible », une chemise de nuit basique pour Dante, une nouvelle parie de jolies bottes pour Lust, une écharpe pour Sloth, pour l'hiver, un bonnet pour Gluttony devant lequel elles n'avaient pas pu résister et, contre leur gré, un calebute pour Greed.

Lust soupira, épuisée.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tout le monde veut de la nourriture.

- Allons-y…

- Ça fait un moment que les filles sont parties.

- Elles se sont peut-être perdues.

- Ou alors elles n'ont pas fini.

Pride avait peut-être raison. Inutile de s'inquiéter.

- Mouais, j'espère qu'elles vont revenir vite. Le frigo est vite.

- Tu te prends pour Gluttony maintenant, Envy ?

- Ta gueule la vieille.

- J'ai faim.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?

- Où est Lust ?

- Elle va revenir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouiiii… Tiens, c'est bizarre, on n'entend plus Wrath.

- Euh… merde…

Wrath était assit dans le canapé, une revue ouverte dans les mains. Derrière, il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Quoi merde ?

- J'ai laissé traîner mon playboy…

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Bande d'abrutis !

- Cesse de t'énerver, Envy, Greed est le seul à avoir fait une connerie.

- Pride ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- C'est réciproque.

- Vous êtes mignons.

- Greed, la ferme.

- Pff…

- Et va récupérer ta revue, le môme me fait peur à rester aussi silencieux.

- Ah oui.

- On est rentrées !

- Lust ! Manger !

Un ange passa.

_Plus tard…_

- Bah, vous m'avez pas cherché ma boîte, à la pharmacie ?

- LA PROCHAINE FOIS, TU FERAS LES COURSES TOI-MÊME !

- Euh… d'accord…Wrath ! Rends-moi ma revue !

- F9.

- Manqué.

Une journée bien normale, chez les homonculus.

- Lust, j'ai encore faim.

* * *

_Quand l'inspiration va, tout va !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ça :)_


	2. Film du soir

_Personnellement, je ne pensais pas mettre d'autres oneshots de ce genre mais... Je me suis amusée à imaginer d'autres épisodes de la vie courante chez ces homonculus xD_

_Note : ce chapitre ne suit pas le premier._

**

* * *

**

**Lust** – Bon, poussez-vous, j'aimerais de la place.

**Wrath** – Attends, Lust, je vais m'asseoir avec Greed

**Greed** – C'est MON fauteuil, alors tu restes sur le canapé, gamin !

**Wrath** – Mamaaaaan ! Greed il m'a traité de…

**Envy** – Ah, la ferme, Wrath, ou je t'envoie contre le mur.

**Sloth** – Je te défends de menacer Wrath.

**Envy** – Manquait plus que ça…

**Pride** – Quelqu'un aurait vu la télécommande ?

**Sloth** – Elle est dans la bouche de Gluttony.

**Envy** – PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! CRACHE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Nous étions le dimanche soir, chez Dante et les homonculus. Soir où ils prenaient tous le temps de regarder un film ensemble. Ou plutôt, soir où ils se battaient pour choisir le film…

**Lust** – Et je m'assois où, alors ?

**Dante** – Il reste bien de la place sur le fauteuil de Greed hinhin…

**Envy** – Je parie qu'il va refuser.

**Pride** – Dix contre un.

**Greed** – Attends, je te fais une place…

**Envy** – Merde ! Mais comment t'as fait pour deviner ?

**Pride** – Œil Ultime héhé…

**Wrath** – N'empêche, c'est louche…

**Dante** – Qui a le programme télé ?

**Greed** – Moi ! Et je vous propose…

Greed montra quelque chose à Lust.

**Lust **– Moi je suis d'accord.

**Envy **– On peut savoir de quel genre de film il s'agit ?

Greed lui jeta le programme.

**Greed **– Sur la 4.

Envy parcourut le programme des yeux avant d'écarquiller ceux-ci.

**Envy **– QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION !

**Dante** – Ils veulent voir quoi ?

**Envy** – Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un gosse, dans la salle !

**Wrath** – Qui ?

**Lust** – Il n'est un gosse que quand ça t'arrange.

**Dante** – Mais ils veulent voir quoi ?

**Pride** – D'après ce que j'arrive à voir, c'est un film… Hum… On va dire un film X.

**Dante** – QUOI ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS, VOUS DEUX ?

**Lust** – C'est notre nature, désolée.

**Envy** – Je regarderais bien le film sur la un. Un film d'horreur gore.

**Lust** – Envy, il y a un gosse dans la salle.

**Wrath **– Mais qui ?

**Sloth** – Laisse tomber, mon chéri.

**Envy** – C'est pas vraiment un gosse, il peut regarder ce genre de chose…

**Lust** – Tu vois, Wrath n'est un gosse que quand ça t'arrange.

**Wrath** – JE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE !

**Sloth** – Calme-toi, mon chéri.

Dante arracha le programme des mains d'Envy et le parcourut.

**Dante** – Il y a un film de science-fiction avec un savant fou sur la 7.

**Tous** – NON !

Pride prit le programme des mains de Dante.

**Pride** – Il y a un film de guerre style science-fiction, avec des massacres, une histoire d'amour et des scènes chaudes…

**G, E, D et L** – ON PREND !

**Wrath** – Maman, c'est quoi des scènes chaudes ?

**Sloth **– Je refuse que l'on regarde un film pareil.

**Envy** – On vote. Qui est pour ce film ?

Envy, Dante, Greed, Lust et Pride levèrent la main. Gluttony, lui, dans le fond, était en train de vider le frigo, faute de n'avoir pu manger la télécommande.

**Pride** – Adopté à la majorité. Désolé, Sloth…

**Sloth** – Tant pis, moi je vais me coucher… Wrath, toi aussi.

**Wrath** – Tu vas me raconter une histoire ? Dis, maman, dis ?

**Sloth** – Si j'en ai encore la force.

Sloth sortie de la pièce, suivie de Wrath.

**Greed** – Finalement, Lust et moi, on va aller se coucher aussi…

Greed et Lust sortirent de la pièce. Au passage, la main du premier était assez baladeuse.

**Envy** – La chambre de Greed n'est pas de l'autre côté ?

**Pride** – Mmh, si. La chambre de Lust est à coté de celle de Sloth, non ?

**Envy **– Quel rapport ?

**Pride** – Sloth va mal dormir… Monte le son.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

**Envy** – Il m'énerve, ton film. Je vais aller massacrer des innocents, pour le fun, ça me fera du bien. Viens, Gluttony.

**Gluttony** – Manger ?

**Envy** – Oui, manger.

Finalement, lorsque le générique défila, il ne restait dans la pièce que Dante, ronflant sur le canapé. Pride était sortit car il n'arrivait même plus à entendre son film.

Un soir peu banal, pour une fois.

* * *

_Court, mais ça m'a donné du plaisir à écrire ça xD_


	3. Jour de ménage

Le regard de Dante parcourut la pièce. On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille.

L'armoire à alcool était ouverte et les bouteilles se trouvaient éparpillées par terre. Du sang et des traces de griffes recouvraient les murs. La télévision était défoncée et produisait de petites étincelles. Le canapé était éventré, quelques portes étaient défoncées, un mur était en miettes.

De la vaisselle sale s'entassait dans l'évier, des vêtements aussi crades que la vaisselle traînaient par terre.

Greed et Gluttony, tous deux sentant fortement l'alcool, étaient étalés près de l'armoire. Lust était assise, adossée au mur, Wrath était allongé sur ce qu'il restait du canapé, Pride était assit sur une chaise et affalé sur la table et Sloth était roulée en boule, par terre.

Tous dormaient.

Et Dante les regardait, avec une sorte de grosse goutte sur la tempe.

- Homonculus ! Debout !

Bruits de protestation.

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

- Aïe, gémit Greed Pas crier, s'il vous plaît…

- Bobo la tête, approuva Gluttony.

- Nan Maman, baragouina Sloth, je n'irai pas à l'école aujourd'hui…

- Nan, Ed, reste là, supplia Envy. Je t'ai pas encore assez amoché…

- Laisse-moi dormir, connard, gronda Lust.

- Mustang, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ?

- Maman, je me lèverai pas.

- BANDE D'ABRUTIS CONGENITAUX ! DEBOUUUUUUUUUT !

Cette fois, ils ouvrirent tous les yeux sur le carnage qui s'offrait à eux.

- Ouah, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Quoi « ouah » ?

- Y a pas un chien qui vient d'aboyer, là, demanda Pride.

- Hmm, interrogea Sloth.

- J'ai entendu « kouah, ouah »…

- PRIDE, LA PAIX !

- Mais je…

- FERME-LA, ABRUTI D'HOMONCULUS !

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Un fagot de paille la traversa.

- Quelqu'un a laissé la porte ouverte, remarqua Lust.

- Et pourquoi tu nous réveilles tous, la Vieille, demanda intelligemment Envy.

- Regarde donc autour de toi.

Envy s'exécuta et siffla. Sifflement auquel, au passage, répondirent Greed et Gluttony par des injures (Oui, Gluttony en connaît. Ça vous étonne ?) diverses.

- Il y a eu la troisième guerre mondiale, pendant qu'on dormait ?

- Non, répondit Dante avec un sourire. VOUS AVEZ JUSTE FAIT LA FÊTE DURANT MON ABSENCE ET AVEZ FOUTU MA BARAQUE EN L'AIR !

Grommellements de la part des sept homonculus à moitié endormis.

- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, maintenant, abrutie ? On ne sait même pas faire de l'alchimie.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous devriez tout réparer et nettoyer à l'aide de l'alchimie.

Bruit de crissements de rouages où se trouvaient des grains de sable. En fait, il s'agissait du cerveau des homonculus qui travaillait.

- C'est-à-dire, dit Dante pour éclairer leur lanterne, que vous allez faire le ménage et me remettre cette maison en état…

- QUOI ?

Cri de stupéfaction de la part de six homonculus, le dernier se demandant plutôt si le frigo était encore plein et si non, s'il avait bon goût.

- Vous m'avez bien entendue… JOUR DE GRAND MENAGE ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

- Et pourquoi on obéirait, demanda Greed, perspicace.

- Parce que je viens de m'acheter une robe avec cousu à l'intérieur le cercle qu'il faut pour que vous crachiez vos pierres rouges. D'autres questions ?

- Hum, euh, eh bien…

- Alors au boulot, bande d'incapables !

---

- Merde…

Envy était dans la remise, en train de se dire qu'ils auraient dû acheter de quoi faire le ménage, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient décidé de faire les courses. Enfin, que quelqu'un aurait dû en acheter, il n'était pas venu avec. Ah, il fallait aussi ajouter le fait que cette baraque n'avait pas souvent été nettoyée…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Envy, demanda Wrath.

- Je ne trouve pas de…

Tilt : idée.

- Envy, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tes cheveux sont propres, Wrath ?

- Bah ouais, je les ai lavés hier… Pourquoi ?

Envy lui fit un grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais heureusement pour Wrath, il dû remettre ses idées à plus tard…

- Envy, beugla Pride, t'as besoin de quelque chose ? Je vais faire les courses avec Gluttony !

_Nous n'allons pas raconter ici l'épopée de Pride, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce jour de ménage. **Peut-être** dans une prochaine oneshot._

Envy se tourna à nouveau vers Wrath et l'attrapa par les chevilles, le tenant suspendu en l'air.

- Eh ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Evidement, il est méchant, tout particulièrement avec Wrath, voilà pourquoi il ne l'a pas lâché et a mit son idée à exécution : il lava le sol avec Wrath en guise de balais. En plus, il chialait, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de chercher de l'eau : il avait son dadais à franges et son eau salée. Hein ? J'ai dit dadais au lieu de balais ? Bof, c'est pareil.

Donc, Envy nettoyait joyeusement le sol avec l'aide de Wrath, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

---

- Pff… On pourrait pas avoir des larbins pour faire ça à notre place ?

- Qui les paierait ?

- Ouais… t'as raison, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Radin.

- Non, économe, chère Lust. Nuance.

Greed et Lust s'occupaient du linge. Enfin, Greed le nettoyait et Lust l'accrochait, tant bien que mal.

Dire que Greed le nettoyait était un peu exagéré. En fait, il le trempait dans l'eau, le remuait un peu et le ressortait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas très sale, Dante changeait de vêtements alors qu'ils étaient encore propres.

- Putain, c'est élastique, ces trucs…

Greed, un peu rouge, tenait dans ses main une euh… culotte qu'il étirait, observant avec étonnement qu'on aurait pu mettre Gluttony dedans.

- Bon, Greed, tu vas bailler longtemps aux corneilles ?

- …

- Allô Greed, ici Lust, tu m'entends ?

- Euh, hein ? Ah oui, désolé… Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous mettez des trucs pareils.

- Greed… Ne me dis pas que tu ne mets pas de sous-vêtements…

- ça sert à rien et c'est chiant. Lust ?

Greed, comme qui dirait paumé tout seul, regardait autour de lui, cherchant où avait bien pu passer Lust.

---

Sloth lavait la vaisselle, ans trop se dépenser non plus. C'est pratique de pouvoir liquéfier ses membres : en seulement deux minutes, elle avait fini.

La tâche la plus longue aurait été de tout essuyer, mais Lust s'était portée volontaire, demandant à Sloth de laver le linge avec Greed. Bizarrement, Lust semblait assez heureuse de bosser beaucoup, loin de l'Avare.

---

- Sloth ! T'as pas vu Lust ?

- Elle essuie la vaisselle et m'envoie t'aider.

- Ah…

- T'auras plus qu'à accrocher, quand j'aurai fini.

Sloth, en l'espace de trente secondes, nettoya tout et s'en alla, laissant le soin à Greed, qui pestait contre tout et n'importe quoi, d'étendre le tout.

---

Lorsque Dante, le soir, inspecta le résultat, elle en était bouche bée.

Tout était propre, tout était bien rangé, le frigo était plein. Il y avait toujours les traces de griffes sur les murs qu'elle enleva d'un coup d'alchimie.

Toutefois, quelque chose la laissait perplexe.

- Wrath, pourquoi as-tu les cheveux si sales ?

Pour tout réponse, Wrath brailla qu'il détestait Envy et qu'il allait le dire à sa maman.

---

Envy se transforma en serpent et se glissa sous la porte. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et reprit sa force de palmier qu'il affectionne tant. Il regarda ensuite gravement les homonculus, un à un.

Sloth avait apporté son coussin et l'avait posé sur le mur, la tête appuyée contre, Wrath portait une serviette autour de la tête, signe qu'il venait de se laver les cheveux, Greed buvait le contenu d'une bouteille comme un bambin boit son biberon, Pride était bien droit, comme lors d'une réunion militaire, Gluttony bavait, laissant tomber de la bave par terre, ce qui commençait à former un trou et Lust se limait les ongles.

- Alors, demandèrent-ils.

- Elle nous a bien eu. Elle n'a jamais cousu de cercle à l'intérieur de sa robe !

- QUOI ? ON A FAIT TOUT ÇA ALORS QU'ON RISQUAIT RIEN ?

- Mais moins fort, bande de crétin, vous allez la réveiller !

C'est alors que Dante en chemise de nuit ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les engueula tous et leur promit une privation de sortie s'ils n'allaient pas se coucher plus vite que ça.

Ce que, comme des gamins bien éduqués, ils firent.

- Quelle belle bande d'idiots on fait.

Tu l'as dit, Envy.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai encore fait ça... ça m'amuse haha x'3  
Mais avec les fics géniales et à mourir de rire qu'écrit Ichihara, je déprime un peu, en voyant les miennes... snif x'D_


	4. Galette des Rois

- T'as acheté quoi, Pride ? Hein, dis ?

- Tu verras, tu verras… si tu ne me fais pas tomber le nez dedans avant.

- C'est quoi, demanda Greed.

- Manger ?

- Oui, à manger.

- Sans intérêt, conclus Envy et retrouvant sa place à coté de Greed, ou, pour plus de compréhension, derrière le magazine de ce dernier aux photos grandeur nature de ce dernier.

- Envy, Greed, c'est bizarre de vous voir ensemble sans échanger une injure.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est louche.

Envy et Greed échangèrent un regard.

- Connard.

- Enculé.

- Satisfaite, demandèrent-ils à Lust en chœur.

- Pride, qu'est-ce que tu as encore ramené ?

Tous (sauf Greed et Envy qui étaient captivés par leur… lecture des images) regardaient Pride qui tenait le « truc » au-dessus de sa tête, le plus loin possible de Gluttony.

- J'ai rammené de la galette des rois, mais si Gluttony pouvait s'écarter, ce serait gentil…

- Gluttony, couché.

Suite à l'ordre de Lust, Gluttony arrêta d'harceler le pauvre Pride.

- Maman, c'est quoi une galette des roiiiiis ?

- On mange la galette et la personne qui a la fève est le roi.

Bizarrement, Greed et Envy lâchèrent leur revue et échangèrent un regard entendu.

- C'EST MOI QUI L'AURAIS !

- HORS DE QUESTION, VAUTOUR, CE SERA MOI !

Donc, tous étaient rassemblés autour de la table, tandis que Pride coupait la galette de quelques coups d'épée.

- Choisissez votre part !

Une demi seconde plus tard, il n'en restait plus.

- Bah,où est ma part, s'étonna Pride.

- Gluttony bien mangé !

Pride se jeta sur la table et sanglota, tandis que Greed et Envy se fusillaient duregard en mangent leur part. Bientôt, un bruit d'étouffements de leur part se fit entendre et tous deux crachèrent sur la table une demi-fève.

- On dirait que Pride a trop bien coupé, remarqua Dante.

Envy et Greed se jaugèrent du regard avant de beugler, l'un à la figure de l'autre :

- LA COURONNE EST À MOIIIIIII !

Et cela se finit avec un manoir en ruines que réussit quand même à rebâtir Dante d'un coup d'alchimie.

- ET VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX PRIVES DE DESSERT !

- Il y a quoi, en dessert, demanda paresseusement Sloth.

- J'avais acheté deux galettes…

- J'AURAI LA FEVE AVANT TOI, se beuglèrent à nouveau Greed et Envy à la figure.

Un gros « gloups » se fit entendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Pride sanglotait sur la table que Gluttony était vraiment stupide, désespérant et égoïste.

- Faim !

La preuve.

* * *

_Court. Très court. Mais c'est une oneshot, c'est normal x')_


	5. Dispute un jour

_Une dispute ô combien normale, d'habitude, chez les homonculus..._

* * *

- CONNARD !

- PALMIER !

- VAUTOUR !

- TRAVESTI !

- COUREUR DE JUPONS !

- JE T'EMMEEEEERDE !

- PAREIL, CONNARD !

Une des disputes de Greed et Envy, comme l'on peut aisément le remarquer… Les cinq minutes qui suivirent sont censurées par mes soins, j'ai trouvé cela trop choquant et je ne connaissais pas certaines injures… D'ailleurs, j'ai prit des notes mais… Je ne les montrerai pas hahaha !

Hum, bon, la suite.

Donc, Envy et Greed enchaînaient les injures en tout genre. Et ça a fini par exaspérer Dante qui, au passage, se trouvait à l'autre bout du manoir.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ?

Je vous rappelle que Dante est à l'autre bout du manoir, c'est normal qu'elle crie. Enfin… Oui, normal.

- NON ! J'AI ENCORE DEUX MOTS À LUI DIRE !

- Ah bon, Palmier ? Et quoi donc ?

- CONNAAAAAAAAAAAARD et ENCULEEEEEEEEE !

- Ça fait trois et JE T'EMMERDE, ENFOIRE !

- CONNAAAARD !

S'ensuivit un combat sanglant. Je ne mets pas les détails, mais sachez que la tapisserie est subitement devenue rouge par endroits.

- BON, beugla bien fort comme une folle Dante qui était à présent dans la même pièce qu'eux. ÇA SUFFIT, BANDE D'ECERVELES !

Cela suffit à calmer un moment Greed et Envy qui étaient en suspension dans l'air et qui finirent par s'écraser lamentablement par terre.

- Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'expliquer, commença Dante avec une voix mielleuse, POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ENGUEULEZ, CETTE FOIS, fini-t-elle en hurlant comme une malade.

- C'est tout simple, commença Envy. En fait…

- Ouais, l'interrompit Greed, en fait, il a commencé par dire que…

- C'est moi qui ai commencé à expliquer, Greed.

- Et si je veux expliquer ?

- Mais ta gueule.

- Connard.

- Enculé !

- TRAVESTI !

- ENF…

- STOOOOOP, cria Dante.

Ils se turent d'un coup. Dante a de l'autorité, dis donc…

- Et toi, la narratrice, ta gueule.

Je me tais, mais je continue à raconter, oui, oui, patapé… Euh… bref.

Dante, avec les deux en face d'elle qui regardaient piteusement le sol, ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une énorme goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

- Bon, apparemment, vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés la dernière fois.

- Ah mais non…

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Connard.

- Enfoiré.

- Espèce de… !

- LA FERME !

Dante regarda les deux homonculus qui regardèrent à nouveau piteusement le sol.

- Bon, vous ne vous entendez pas et vous ne vous êtes jamais réconciliés…

- Je…

- LA FERME ! Bien… il serait temps de mettre les choses au point.

- Tiens, t'as entendu, « la Chose » ? Dante veut te mettre au point…

- Je t'emmerde, le squale.

- J'aime qu'on m'appelle le squale.

- Alors la pieuvre, si le squale ça te plaît.

- Nan, la pieuvre, c'est toi, avec tes cheveux…

- MES CHEVEUX ILS T'EMMERDENT !

- ET MOI AUSSI, CONNARD !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI !

On revient à la phrase que j'ai précédemment dite. Piteusement, qu'ils le regardaient, le sol…

- BIEN, maintenant, vous allez vous EXCUSER.

- Pardon.

- Désolé.

- Trèèèès bien. Ensuite, vous allez vous excuser entre vous.

- Pardon, Greed.

- Pardon, Envy.

- Et maintenant, vous allez vous réconcilier.

- JAMAIS DE LA..., commencèrent-il en chœur.

- J'AI DIT QU VOUS ALLIEZ VOUS RECONCILIER ET TOUT DE SUITE !

- Euh… comment, demanda Envy, pas très rassuré.

- Vous allez vous faire la bise.

- KEUWA ?!

- Si, si, vous m'avez bien entendu.

Pour se montrer plus convaincante, Dante astiqua sa nouvelle bague super-jolie-toute-neuve-très-chère où était gravé un certain cercle dessus. Envy et Greed déglutirent et se tournèrent alors face à face, dégoûtés de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Mouais…

- Hum…

- Dis, Envy, tu pourrais faire un geste… que ça se fasse plus vite…

- Tu veux que je change de forme, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

Envy changea alors de forme. Une grande blonde à la poitrine généreuse.

- Euh… Autre chose. Je risque de te sauter dessus.

Envy changea précipitamment de forme.

Et là, Greed ne réfléchit même plus et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Et Dante, éberluée, les regardait les yeux ronds.

Envy le repoussa et reprit sa forme normale avant de lancer des injures pas très catholiques. S'ensuivit des essais d'excuses puis finalement, l'engueulade du siècle. Finalement, Dant abandonna.

Quelque part, dans un autre endroit, plus précisément dans un bar…

- Je sens que quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour moi.

- Tu dois avoir trop bu, l'alchimiste.

_**Baoum.**_

- Je sais ce que je dis, connard.

- Tu viens de l'exploser ! Il vient de l'exploser !

- Je me disais bien qu'il manquait de répondant… Et toi tu m'énerves.

_**BAOUM.**_

Deux victimes supplémentaires à ajouter à l'ardoise de Zolf J. Kimblee.


	6. Jeux de société I

_Voilà, une première série des jeux de société en famille auxquels pourraient jouer les homonculus..._

_

* * *

Scrabble._

¨

- Il n'existe pas, ton mot, Envy.

- Si.

- « Fullnabot » n'est pas dans le dictionnaire.

- Rien à foutre.

- C'est les règles.

- Bon, alors je fais « nul ».

- ça ne te rapporte pas beaucoup de points.

- RIEN A FOUTRE, MON MOT IL EST COMME CE JEU : NUL !

- Bon, Envy, la ferme, je VEUX jouer, c'est mon tour, et arrête de bouger le plateau.

…

- Greed, retire ce mot tout de suite.

- Nan, il me rapporte trente-deux points **(1)**.

- RETIRE-LE TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE DIS !

- Maman, pourquoi Greed et Envy ils courent partout ?

- Parce qu'ils sont stupides. Bon, il a écrit quoi, Greed ? « Palmier » ?

- Ouais. Bon, mon tour. « Larbins », avec le N d'Envy.

- Encore heureux pour toi qu'il ait mit « nul ».

- Et alors ?

- T'es qu'un profiteur, Pride.

- Wrath, ferme-la.

- « L-a-r-b-i-n-s ». Dix-huit points **(1)**. Je note.

- Maman ! Pride il m'a dit de la fermer !

- Excellente idée, ça nous fera des vacances.

- Mais… ? MAMAN !

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu le grondes pas ?

- Mmmh… tu as raison…

- Héhé, bien fait, Pride !

- Pride, espèce de con, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas frappé, en plus ?

- Quoi ? MAMAN !

- Toi, ta gueule, Wrath.

- M…mais… M…Ma…maman…

- J'ai dit.

- COUCHE, GLUTTONY ! DÉJÀ QUE TU M'AVAIS MANGÉ MES DEUX GALETTES…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de manger, cette fois-ci ?

- Les lettres. Mais… NON, GLUTTONY, ARRIEEEEEEEEEREUUUUU… Il a mangé les lettres et le plateau…

- Encore ?

- JE LE HAIIIIIIS ! LUUUUUUST !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Pride ?

- Il m'arrive que TON PROTÉGÉ IL ME BOUFFE TOUT !

- Vilain Gluttony.

- Pardon, Lust.

- Voilà, il est réprimandé.

- … Convainquant.

- Maman, c'est quoi les deux trucs couverts de sang qui s'étranglent ?

- Envy et Greed.

- Pourquoi ils s'étranglent ?

- Pour un mot qui a valu trente-deux points à Greed.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber.

¤  
¤

_Petits chevaux_

¨

- Qui commence ?

- Le plus jeune, il y a écrit.

- En physique, ou en centaines d'années ?

- … Bon, je commence, je suis votre mère.

- Mouais. Ça reste à prouver.

- Envy, la ferme.

- Ouais…

- Bon, « _Lancez les dés_ ».

_**Cling, clong.**_

- «_ Si vous avez un six, sortez un petit cheval._ »

- Tu as un six et un deux.

- Je sors un cheval. Ensuite, « _Relancez les dés et avancez du nombre de cases indiqué par les dés_ ». Facile. Hop.

- Mon tour, la vieille. Envoie les dés. AÏE ! MAIS PAS DANS MA TRONCHE !

- Mal visé.

- Je te hais.

- J'étais au courant, Envy.

- Je vous hais tous.

- C'est réciproque.

- Pride, ta gueule. Bon, je lance les dés.

_**Cling, clong.**_

- Deux et quatre…

- Tu restes là et c'est au tour de Wrath.

- MAIS J'AI PAS BOUGÉ !

- Normal, tu n'avais pas de six.

- Hop ! Quatre et six.

- C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

- Non, Envy. Ce sont les règles.

- RIEN A FOUTRE ! JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS ! TIENS, GLUTTONY, LE PLATEAU ET LES PIECES !

- Miam !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Et si mwahahaha !

_Et le plateau rencontra le jeu de scrabble dans l'estomac de Gluttony._

¤

¤

_Twister._

Envy s'étira de tout son long avant d'envoyer son pied dans la figure de Greed qui parti à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller se planter dans le mur. Quatre partout.

- Match Nul, commenta Sloth. C'est pas mieux que la dernière fois.

Les deux éternels débiles **(G & E **: _je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre._ **Dn** : _C'est pas moi qu'ai écrit, c'est pas moiiiii !_poussèrent un soupir de fatigue. Il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de les départager.

- Eh, Maman, tu veux jouer au Twister avec moi ?

- Mmh… Wrath, on va tous jouer…

C'est ainsi que tous enlevèrent leurs chaussures, sauf Envy et Wrath qui n'en portaient pas. Eh oui, tous les homonculus allaient jouer. Même Gluttony. Mais attention, sur un grand tapis, hein.

Et Dante tournait la roulette.

- Envy, main droite sur le vert.

Et cela commença et se déroula pendant plusieurs minutes. Evidement, les homonculus, ça triche : Envy sortait d'autres mains et pieds n'importe où, Wrath fusionnait à travers les autres pour accéder aux ronds, Sloth se liquéfiait à moitié, Lust allongeait ses ongles pour les mains et Greed et Pride, eh bien… ils se tordaient dans tous les sens et en bavaient.

Et Gluttony se débrouillait très bien. Tout le monde devait de démerder pour passer autour, il ne comptait pas bouger son gros derrière.

- PUTAIN, GLUTTONY, J'AI TON DERRIÈRE DANS LA FACE !

Et ça a commencé.

- ça doit pas trop de changer, Greed… t'as une tronche de c…

- MAMAN ! ENVY IL A DIT QUE GREED IL AVAIT UNE TRONCHE DE…

- Répète ça, Wrath, et je te noie.

- … je me tais, Maman.

- GLUTTONY, C'ÉTAIT MON PIED ! PUTAIN, MAIS T'AS DECIDE DE ME POURRIR LA VIE ! D'ABORD MES GALETTES, ENSUITE MON SCRABBLE ET MAINTENANT MON PIED !

- EH, PRIDE, ARRÊTE LES POSSESSIFS, ICI C'EST MOI QUI LES UTILISE !

- GREED, TA GUEULE !

- TOI AUSSI, ENVY !

- TA GUEULE, PALMIER !

- MAIS MERDE, PUTAIN !

- WRATH, J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE GROS MOTS !

- MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE GESTICULER ON VA TOMB…

**_BOUM, BAM, BAOUM_** (onomatopée de chute bruyante)

Et oui, tous les homonculus étaient tombé en un gros tas… Alors, avec ceux qui étaient liquéfiés, transformés, fusionnés, ça donnait un sacré nœud.

Et Dante les laissa là, alors qu'ils pestaient tous contre Gluttony qui devrait faire un régime et Wrath qui avait eu l'idée stupide de ce jeu, et Greed et Envy qui s'étaient engueulés, et Lust qui fourrait ses ongles n'importe où, et Pride, qui avait sa botte là où il fallait pas, et Sloth, qui mouillait tout le monde.

Bref, engueulade totale et confuse.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed ;)  
(wah, jvais me mettre aux langues étrangères XD)_


	7. Pizza Party ?

_... Je vous préviens, c'est nul et pas drôle... Mais j'avais envie d'un GreedKim... ça me reprend._

* * *

Soir, presque nuit. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations lorsque plusieurs gargouillements sonores se firent entendre.

- Gluttony, tu viens de manger la table.

- Pas moi ! Faim quand même !

Autres gargouillements sonores de la part de tout le monde, même de moi.

- J'ai faim, dirent les huit d'une même voix.

- Qui est volontaire pour faire à manger, demandai-je.

Silence total.

- Bon, je me dévoue, dit Pride.

On entendit des soupirs de soulagement. Puis un bruit bizarre.

- Allô, je suis bien chez Pizza Express ?

- Quel connard, bougonna Envy. M'enfin, la pizza, c'est bon quand même.

Après maintes engueulades et trois réveils du Pizzatruc à l'autre bout du fil qui commençait à s'endormir, à force, chacun eut choisit sa pizza. Enfin, pour Gluttony c'était plutôt SES pizzas...

- Diantre… mais vous êtes combien ?

- Huit, mais l'un de nous est gourmand et mange pour deux cent cinquante.

- Tout s'explique… Nous arrivons dans deux heures, le temps de toutes les faire.

Pride raccrocha lentement le combiné, avec la tête de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'une météorite où est perchée un extraterrestre violet en tutu rose va s'écraser sur son pied dans quelques secondes et que l'on est sérieux.

- Quoi, il refuse de nous servir, demanda Envy.

- C'est pas ça. On va devoir attendre un peu, la commande est trop… importante…

Pride s'approcha de Greed et lui glissa :

- Désolé pour toi, mais ce ne sera pas une livreuse.

- Merde… tant pis, j'vais inviter quelqu'un, on lui donnera une pizza de Gluttony…

- Et tu comptes inviter qui ?

- Surprise.

Greed se leva et s'approcha du combiné.

- ça y est, soupira Envy, on va avoir droit à la copine de Greed… pfff… Bon, où sont mes instruments de torture ?

Je me suis alors tordu le cou pour écouter la conversation téléphonique.

- Ouais, Salut Dol, c'est Greed. … Non, je vais très bien. … Non, aucun problème. … Non, je ne suis pas en danger de mort que je te dis... … Couché, Dol. Calme. … Bien. Gentil chien.

A ce moment-là, je me suis demandée si un chien ça pouvait tenir un combiné de téléphone.

- Maintenant, passe-moi Kim. … Oui, Kim. … J'ai envie de lui parler, ça te dérange ? … Merci.

La jeune fille s'appelait donc Kim… Ma belle-fille. Beurk.

- Salut, Kim, comment tu vas ? … Je t'appelle comme je veux, ma chérie ! … Roh, arrête de t'énerver… … Non, ne casse pas ce téléphone. … Merci. … Pourquoi je te dérange ? Eh bien en fait, je me demandais si tu voulais venir ce soir, chez moi… … Oui, je sais que le Devil's nest c'est aussi chez moi. Je te parle de la maison de ma « mère ». … Ouais. Je viens te chercher ? … Mais tu sais pas où c'est. … J'arrive, donc. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha le combiné et lança à la cantonade :

- Je reviens !

Et il sorti, nous laissant tous là.

- Elle s'appelle comment, ma future victime, demanda Envy.

- Kim, à ce que j'ai entendu, répondai-je.

- Sûrement une pimbêche.

- Envy, soupira Pride.

- Greed a toujours fréquenté des pimbêches, poursuivit-il.

C'est alors que Lust sortit ses griffes et lui asséna une claque derrière la tête.

- Mon canapé, gémis-je.

- Aïe ! Mais putain, Lust, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Je suis une pimbêche ?

Un ange passa.

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Soit Greed s'était perdu, soit il nous refaisait une fugue.

…

Un vrai gosse.

C'est alors que, par la fenêtre, j'aperçu une silhouette de requin bipède.

- Ah, le revoilà. Faites comme si je ne m'étais pas inquiétée.

- La routine, commenta Envy, qui lisait un magazine sur les tortures du Moyen Age.

Greed ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant aller se cogner sur le mur.

- Me revoilà !

- C'est la pizza, demanda innocemment Sloth.

Un ange passa.

Greed entra ensuite dans la pièce, suivit d'une autre personne vêtue de rouge bordeaux. Nous autres regardâmes cette personne, un sourcil levé.

Cette personne était un homme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval avec des mèches rebelles vers devant, des yeux dorés, un regard de fou, des traits fins et réguliers. Et les mains dans les poches, il suivait Greed.

- C'est qui, lui, demanda Dante.

- Qui qui ?

- Quoi, qui qui ?

- Quoi, quoi qui qui ?

Un ange passa.

- Qui est le type qui est avec toi ?

- Ah ! Kim ?

La réalité nous frappa en plein visage.

- Ben… c'est mon copain. Ta belle-fille. Pourquoi ?

Cinq homonculus firent une crise cardiaque, je fus prise d'une quinte de toux et Gluttony commença à manger la table tandis que l'Autre, indifférent, nous regardait un à un, un sourcil levé, les mains toujours dans les moches, le bras de Greed autour de sa taille.

- Bah quoi ?

- Euh, Greed, commença Envy. C'est… une _blague_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Je me rappelai alors avec horreur que c'était la forme de ce type qu'il avait prise lors de l'essai de réconciliation avec Greed… et que ça avait fini par…

Non, cela ne pouvait être une blague, malheureusement.

- Greed ?

- Vui, Zolf ?

- Depuis quand tu me compares à une fille ?

- Quand est-ce que je t'ai comparé à une fille ?

- T'as dit à ta vieille que j'étais sa « belle-fille ».

- Tu préférais que je dise « gendre » ?

« Ma belle-fille » regarda un instant Greed avant de frapper dans ses mains et de le faire exploser, tandis que les autres étaient en état de choc (Gluttony aussi, mais ça c'était sans doute parce que la table n'avait pas le goût espéré).

- Zooooooool ! t'avais dit que t'arrêtais !

- Je mens souvent. Et arrête de m'appeler Zol, Greed chéri.

- Si j'veux.

- Eh ben non.

_**BAOUM.**_

Nous étions toujours en état de choc.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sauvés par le gong.

- Je vais ouvrir, proposa Envy.

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

- Pizza Express ! C'est bien vous qui avez commandé une quatre fromages, une végétarienne, une mexicaine, une calzone, une quatre saison, une…

- Ouais, les deux cent cinquante-huit pizzas, c'est ici.

- Manger !

- Oui, Gluttony. Mais cette fois, tu me laisses ma part. Pas comme avec mes galettes.

Un ange passa.

C'est alors que l'on entendit Envy jurer comme pas possible.

- PUTAIN, GLUTTONY ! T'AURAIS PU NOUS EN LAISSER !

- Envy veut morceau livreur ?

- Nan, tu peux le bouffer, lui… Je parlais des pizzas.

Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi Pride s'est effondré sur la table et a chialé comme un gosse, pendant que Sloth tentait de la calmer.

- Bon, si on a plus rien à manger, ici… On rentre, Kim ?

- Ayé… Je dois choisir entre les chimères et ta famille ?

- Euh… ouais.

- … Ce sera les chimères.

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenus..._


	8. Histoire pour dormir

- Mamaaaan ?

- Quoi, Wrath ? Et… tu ne devais pas aller dormir ?

- J'arrive pas.

- Encore ?

- Maieuh. Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

_Envy._

- Tu m'emmerdes là… pfff… bon, il était une fois…

- Quand ?

- … Tellement longtemps qu'on a oublié.

- Aaaah…

- DONC, il était une fois, il y a longtemps, Un magnifique prince…

- C'est pas une princesse ?

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? Bon, un magnifique prince aux cheveux verts…

- Mais t'es pas un prince.

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était moi.

- Mais personne a les cheveux verts à part toi.

- Grmph… Bon, il était une fois, il y a longtemps, un jeune prince blond et très petit…

- Pourquoi petit ?

- Parce que j'ai envie. Il avait un ennemi juré, un maléfique sorcier aux longs cheveux verts…

- Toi.

- Et alors ? Tu la veux, ton histoire, ou pas ?

- Maieuh.

- Et donc, un jour que le prince tout petit se promenait, il tomba sur le chemin de son ennemi juré, qui lui a d'ailleurs collé une raclée…

- Elle est nulle, ton histoire.

- Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre, alors, petit con !

* * *

_Gluttony._

- Manger ?

- … je crois que je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

_Pride._

- Bon. Il était une fois un roi…

- Pourquoi c'est toujours avec les rois, les reines, les princes ou les princesses ?

- … Parce que c'est comme ça. Donc, il était une fois un roi avide de conquêtes…

- Comme Greed ?

- … pas le même genre de conquêtes. Des conquêtes territoriales.

- Ah.

- Il commandait une grand armée qui n'avait peur de rien, sauf peut-être du prochain repas de la caserne.

- …

- Mais un jour, un grand brun est arrivé. Un alchimiste. Il a séduit toutes les jeunes filles de l'armée et a voulu prendre la place du roi…

- Pride… je voulais une histoire genre un conte, pas l'histoire de ta vie…

- Alors va demander à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

* * *

_Lust._

- Il était une fois une magnifique princesse.

- Elle était jolie ?

- Si je dis qu'elle était magnifique, c'est qu'elle était jolie.

- Ooooh…

- Donc, elle était magnifique et follement amoureuse du prince du pays voisin qui lui faisait la cour. Mais le lendemain du jour de conclusion, il la laissa tomber comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé…

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber. Va demander une histoire à quelqu'un d'autre, ça m'énerve de raconter ma vie.

- …

* * *

_Greed._

- Il était une fois un homme très riche et très beau, qui avait beaucoup de succès avec les femmes et possédait pleins de serviteurs dévoués.

- … ça existe ?

- Ouais. Donc, tout allait bien pour lui, mais un jour, il rencontra un de serviteurs, qui était un très bel homme lui aussi.

- … et ?

- Et ils tombèrent fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- … MAMAAAAAAN ! GREED IL ME FAIT PEUR !

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je rentre voir Kim.

* * *

_Dante._

- Bon. Il était une fois un garçon qui avait une gentille Maman et des oncles méchants. Sa grand-mère, quand à elle, n'était pas souvent avec eux. Un jour…

- Zzz…

- Bon, au moins, on voit que sa vie à lui l'ennuie.


	9. Un tour au Devil's Nest

- Maman, j'm'ennuiiiiiie !

- Wrath, ferme-la.

- Mais j'm'ennuiiiiiie !

- Wrath…

- Mais c'est vraiiiiii !

- Sloth, fais taire ton gosse, ou je le prends et je l'étripe.

- Envy…

- Dites, personne n'aurait vu Greed ? On dirait qu'il a disparut…

- Lust…

- Ah, Sloth, t'aurais pas vu le rapport de Mustang ? J'ai dû le laisser traîner par là…

- Pride…

- MANGER !

_**Trois petits point.**_

Nous sommes de retour chez les homonculus qui s'ennuient ferme, en ce mercredi après-midi, et qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de poser des questions stupides.

- Coucou tout le monde, je suis rentré !

- Greed, faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu gueules ça, personne te répond à chaque fois.

- Je sais pas, ma chérie. J'aime bien.

- Toi, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

- Si j'veux !

- Nan.

_**Boum.**_

Ah, et Greed venait de rentrer, accompagné de son copain. Lequel regarda les homonculus un par un.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

- Un plutôt beau gosse, répondit Lust avec un sourire.

- Luuuust, soupirèrent Pride, Envy et Sloth.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai…

- Lust, tu le touches pas, c'est **_MON_** Zolfinounichet **_A MOI_** !

- … Greed, tu m'as appelé comment, là ?

- Zolfinounichet, pourquoi ?

_**Boum.**_

- Pour rien.

Un silence plombant s'installa pendant que Greed se régénérait.

- Eh, dis Maman, on pourrait aller voir comment qu'elle est l'autre maison de Greed, hein, dis ?

- Euh, Wrath…

- Ah, mais c'est une excellente idée, ça, s'exclama Greed qui venait de se recomposer.

- Quoi, le môme voudrait qu'on aille dans le bar à putes de Greed ?!

- C'est pas un bar à pute, Envy.

- Ben, si, vu ce que tu nous en ramènes…

- Greed, ton frangin m'énerve. Je peux … ?

- Oh, avec plaisir mon amour !

_**Boum.** Un Greed._

_**Boum.** Un Envy._

Et finalement, ils y sont tous allés, au Devil's nest.

* * *

- Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà déjà !

- Ah, rebonjour Monsieur Greed. Vous en avez profité pour perdre Kimblee, sur la route ?

- Dolchatte, si tu tiens à ta sale peau de clebs, tu vas la fermer ou je t'explose.

- … Monsieur Greed vous laisserait jamais faire.

- Je sais très bien obtenir de Greed ce que je veux, quand je m'y mets.

- Groar.

- Kaï !

- Hum, euh, Greed, dis à ta copine de se calmer, y a un gosse avec nous…

- Envy, avoue, il n'est un gosse que quand ça t'arrange.

- Maman, c'est qui le gosse avec nous ?

- JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

_**Boum.**_

- Calme-toi, chérie, tu te fais mal à hurler comme ça…

- Toi, la ferme.

_**Boum.**_

- Euh… Monsieur Greed, c'est qui tout ce monde ?

- Dol', mon chien, je te présente Borgne, Palmier, Balais, Jolie Poupée, Dormeuse et Gros Plein de Soupe.

Une seconde de silence se déroula et elle fut suivie par le massacre de Greed de la part de ses « frères » et « sœurs ».

- Kaï ! Monsieur Greeeeed !

- Y a que moi qu'a le droit d'amocher **_MON_** Greed, d'abord !

_**Boum.**_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Zolf.

_**Boum.**_

Dolchatte recula de façon stratégique et se planqua derrière le canapé où étaient assis Martel et Roa.

- Greed, ta copine m'énerve sérieux.

- Toi, le lutin vert, tu vas arrêter, JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. UNE FILLE !

_**Boum.**_

- Moi je trouve qu'Envy ressemble plus à un Palmier

- TOI, LE BALAIS A FRANGES, TU VAS VOIR !

- Envy, calme-toi…

- TA GUEULE, LE BORGNE !

- Envy, arrête d'hurler.

- JE T'EMMERDE, LA GOURDASSE !

- Qu'il est grossier.

- ET TOI, LA PARESSEUSE, LA FERME !

- J'ai faim, Lust.

- T'as toujours faim, espèce de gros plein de soupe.

- Bah, vu comme vous vous appelez, j'ai pas comprit pourquoi on m'a tapé. Pis vous êtes que des méchants d'aboooord, s'écria Greed avant de sangloter sur l'épaule de Kimblee.

- Roh, arrête de pleurer mon chéri, t'as l'air stupide…

- Monsieur Greed, vous allez bien ?

- Vui, j'ai mon Zolf qui me console.

- Maman, pourquoi il pleure comme un bébé, Greed ?

- Parce que c'est de famille.

- Je comprends pas.

- Arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

- D'accord.

- Et pis d'abord, c'est pas vrai que je pleure comme un bébé, moi !

- Greed, mon épaule…

- Pardon mon chéri.

- Merci.

- Bon, j'en ai déjà marre, moi. J'me casse, j'vais harceler les petits blondinets.

- Envy, ne touche pas aux frères Elric.

- Si j'veux !

- C'EST MOI QUI VEUX, ICI !

- RIEN A FOUTRE !

- PALMIER SANS CERVELLE !

- VIEUX VAUTOUR !

- T'ES PLUS VIEUX QUE MOI, D'ABORD !

- Moi je peux faire croire que je suis plus jeune.

- Connard… je vais te…

Greed se transforma et alla foutre son poing dans la figure d'Envy quand celui-ci prit la forme de Kimblee.

- Greed, tu vas pas frapper ton Zolf, hein ?

- Gné ? … Deux Zolf ?

- Eh ! C'est mon apparence ça ! … Tiens, j'suis pas mal du tout en fait…

- Greed, tu vas te calmer et ne pas me frapper. Jure-le.

- Euh… Vui, Zolf.

- Bien et… Eeeeeh !

Ça fait bizarre, un Kimblee qui embrasse son sosie.

- EEEEh ! _**MES**_ ZOLF !

Les autres – à part Greed qui était complètement outragé – étaient en état de choc. Envy aussi, tient. Kimblee se détacha de lui avant de l'exploser.

- Waaah, je viens de m'exploser moi-même… ça le fait…

- ENVY JE VAIS TE TUER !

Et Greed se retrouva en train d'étrangler Envy qui avait _osé_ se faire embrasser par le vrai Kimblee…

- Maman, pourquoi Greed il engueule Envy et pas sa chérie ?

- Faudra vous le dire combien de fois que je ne suis pas une fille ?

- Wrath, cours.

_**Fuite désordonnée.**_

- Dolchatte, sors de dessous ce canapé.

- Nan, ça amorti le bruit. Mes zoreeeeeiiiilleus !

- Bah, où qu'ils sont passés, les autres cons ?

- Je crois que ta famille a foutu le camp. Va savoir pourquoi.

- Oh, ça veut dire… qu'on est tous seuls, mon chéri ?

- Hum, euh, Monsieur Greed… on est là, nous…

- Vous pourriez… aller plus loin ?

_**Trois petits points.

* * *

**_

- Bon, que ce soit clair… qui a eu l'idée stupide d'aller chez Greed ?

- C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi ! Maman, dis à Envy que c'est pas moi !

- JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEER !

- Mamaaaaan ! AU SECOUUURS !

- Sloth, pourquoi tu ne bouges même pas le petit doigt pour l'aider ?

- Flemme…

- Tiens, Lust est restée là-bas ?

- Aucune idée. En tout cas, elle nous a laissé Gluttony.

- J'ai faim.

_**…**_

* * *

- Fiu, encore heureux qu'ils soient allés dans leur chambre, Monsieur Greed et son alchimiste !

- Oui…

- Tiens, bonjour beau blond.

- Hein, on me parl… …

- Dolchatte, je crois humblement que les yeux de la dame sont plus haut.

- Ah, euh ouioui…

- ça vous dérange si je vous emprunte votre copain ? Il est mignon…

- Euh…

- Tiens, elle l'a déjà emmené.

- MARTEL, ROA, AU SECOUUUUUURS !

- Le pauvre.

- Ouais.

- Faudrait penser à aller l'aider.

- …

- Youhou ?

- Attends, je suis en train d'y penser…

- …

**_…_**

_End. Pauvre Dolchatte.

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se retrouve toute seule le matin... XD_

**Greed** : Moi j'aurais juste une question.  
**Dn** : Vui ?  
**Greed** : Pourquoi tu t'appelles comme mon bar ?  
**Envy** : C'est vrai que c'est stupide.  
**Dn** : Euh...  
**Greed** : J'attends.  
**Envy** : Elle vient de s'enfuir, abruti.  
**Greed** : J'suis pas un abruti !  
**Envy** : Si.  
**Greed** : NAAAAAN  
**Envy** : SI !  
_Etc._


	10. Musée et n'importe quoi

_**Ne faites pas attention, ce coup-ci, c'était du pur n'importe quoi.**_

* * *

- Mamaaan ?

- Wrath, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Mais si tu prends l'apparence de Maman pour me garder, faut bien que je t'appelle Maman !

- Le gosse marque un point, Envy.

- MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE, ON M'EXPLIQUE POURQUOI JE DOIS PRENDRE L'APPARENCE DE SLOTH ET GARDER CE GOSSE ?

- Parce qu'on était les trois seuls à pas vouloir aller au Musée et qu'on doit garder Wrath, et donc il a besoin urgemment d'un père et d'une mère. Encore que ces appellations me dérangent fortement…

- Greed, tu recommences à parler vioc.

- La faute à ma vie d'humain. Et je fais pas exprès, ça remonte tout seul de temps en temps.

- Dis, Papa, tu lis quoiiii ?

- Un livre avec des images pour adultes.

- Je peux voiiiir ?

Greed leva la tête de sa revue et regarda Wrath, avant de sourire sadiquement à Envy.

- Demande à ta mère.

La seconde suivante, Wrath voyait le sosie de Sloth étrangler Greed.

- JE NE SUIS PAS SA MERE !

- Maman, arrête de t'énerver, tu me fais peur !

- Oui, chérie, arrête de t'énerver, tu effraies le petit, dit Greed avant de partir d'un fou rire.

- MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER, CE CONNARD !

- Arrêteeeeez !

- Hum, hum…

Envy s'arrêta un instant d'étrangler Greed, regardant dans la direction d'où provenait ce toussotement.

- Enfer et damnation…

- Et c'est à moi qu'on disait que je parlais vioc…

- Non mais regarde qui est là, crétin !

Greed tourna la tête sur le coté.

- Mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

- Explique-moi d'abord ce que tu fais allongé sur le canapé avec ta sœur sur toi, ensuite je te réponds…

Greed regarda alors Envy qui le regardait avant de sauter en arrière et de reprendre sa forme normale.

- C'était mon frère qui m'étranglait, rien de plus, j'te jure, se justifia Greed avec un sourire gêné.

Kimblee le regarda encore un instant en fronçant les sourcils, puis il sembla se détendre.

- Bref, je m'emmerdais, tout seul, au bar, alors j'me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien de passer. Et puis, tu commençais à me manquer sérieusement.

Greed grogna alors en faisant à l'homme face un lui un sourire plutôt… du genre à faire flipper Envy, quoi.

- Wrath, on sort. Tout de suite.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux rester innocent toute ta vie, crois-moi, SORS !

- Greed, tu peux dire à ton frangin que s'il veut participer, y a pas de problème du tout… tant qu'il prend mon apparence, ajouta Kimblee avec un sourire qui donne envie de fuir loin, très loin...

- JE REFUSE ! ET TOI, L'AUTEUR, ARRÊTE DE ME PERSECUTER ! J'T'AI RIEN FAIT !

- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas dans l'histoire !

- Eh, Greed, c'est une de tes sœurs, la jeune brune qui vient de sortir du placard ?

- M'étonnerais, mes sœurs sont vieilles…

- Euh… Je vais retourner dans mon placard… Retournez à vos occupations !

Et, alors que je me précipitais dans mon placard, Kimblee se retourna vers Greed.

- Mmh… Bon, alors, on en était à ma proposition d'inviter ton frère à nous rejoindre s'il prenait ma forme…

Et là, Envy vint toquer à la porte du placard.

- Eh, l'auteur, arrête d'écrire ça, je te rappelle que c'est une fic tout public !

- Meuhnon, vu que y a du yaoi entre Greed et Kimblee !

- ET LE RATING, T'Y PENSES AU RATING ?!

Un silence plombant s'installa.

- Bon, d'accord, je me calme et je continue l'histoire…

DONC, Envy poussa Wrath dehors…

- Il est déjà dehors.

- Toi, ta gueule.

- Envy, juste, t'as l'air con à parler avec le placard…

- TOI, GREED, TA GUEULE !

- Envy, si tu insultes encore Greedchou, je te fais prendre l'apparence d'une fillette vêtue de rose.

- Greed, la fille dans le placard, je vais la tuer. C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM DEBILE ?!

- Chéri, calme-toi, tu vas te faire mal…

_**ET TOUS SE TURENT PARCE QUE LEURS CORDES VOCALES AVAIENT MOMENTANEMENT DISPARUT, QUE JE PUISSE ECRIRE !**_

- … !

- … !

- … !

Bien. Donc, Envy poussa en vitesse Wrath dehors, pour préserver son innocence. Quant à Greed et Kimblee, je pense que tout le monde n'a même pas envie de s'imaginer ce qui s'est passé…

- Si, moi, moi !

… Ne me dites pas que ses cordes vocales se sont régénérées.

- Bah si, et je **_veux_** des détails encore et encore !

- … !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kimichou ?

- … ? … !!!, dit muettement Kimblee.

_**Baoum.**_

Merci Zolf, pour la peine, je te rends tes cordes vocales et je ne mets pas les détails, les lecteurs auront qu'à les imaginer s'ils n'ont pas l'âme sensible.

* * *

Maintenant, rejoignons l'autre groupe des homonculus, qui sont actuellement au Musée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Pride ?

- Un portrait d'un type moche, apparemment dessiné par un amateur. Franchement, ça ne devrait pas se faire, d'afficher de telles horreurs !

- … Pride ?

- Oui, Lust ?

- Je crois humblement que c'est un miroir.

Pride bougea un peu la tête, avant de se racler la gorge, gêné, pendant que Lust le regardait avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Et puis…

- Pas bon ! Kof, kof !

- Gluttony, tu viens de manger un humain périmé depuis plusieurs siècles. C'est normal que ce ne soit pas bon.

- ça a un goût de…

Dante se boucha les oreilles avec une vitesse inimaginable, alors que les autres, choqués par les comparaisons, n'avaient même plus la force de se les boucher.

- Eh, pourquoi c'est que Mère qui se prend rien ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui écris, Lust. Et toc.

- Tiens, remarqua mollement Sloth, la voix venait de ce sarcophage antique.

- C'est bizarre, en effet.

Un bruit de toussotement gêné provint ensuite du même endroit.

- Euh oui, mais euh… c'est juste que je suis l'esprit du pharaon qui avait été embaumé là-dedans, et j'avais envie d'y faire un tour…

Sloth liquéfia sa main, faisant entrer un peu d'eau dans le sarcophage. Elle l'ouvrit ensuite, et une gamine brune se tenait là, avec dans les mains des feuilles et un style qu'écrivait tout seul et d'ailleurs ce stylo était le plus djflsefklhkf **_¤illisible¤_**

- Rah, mon stylo il a écrit tout seul, c'est chiant ! … Et je ne suis pas une gamine !

- C'est marrant, tous ceux que je rencontre ont un déficient mental.

… Et les homonculus – et moi-même, soit dit en passant – jetèrent un regard noir à Dante, qui sourit innocemment avant de s'éclipser.

- Bon, moi je retourne dans mon sarcophage et je continue à écrire.

Et donc, sans prêter à la folle enfermée dans un sarcophage, en train d'écrire avec un stylo alors qu'en fait elle tape sur un clavier… vachement logique, ce que je viens d'écrire. Bref.

Et donc, Tous se perdirent comme des cons dans le Musée. Avouez que c'est stupide.

- C'est stupide.

- Merci ma petite, tu auras le droit à une sucette.

- NAN LE SARCOPHAGE QUI PARLE, TU TOUCHES PAS À MA FIFILLE !

… C'était pas censé être sur les homonculus, cette fic ?

Bon, Pride s'était lui perdu dans un coin où il y avait des tableaux. Apercevant quelque chose qui lui semblait être un miroir, il s'approcha. Diantre, il avait une ride qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée, ou quoi ?

Pride, Pride, Pride…

- Ce coup-ci, c'était un tableau, espèce de crétin.

- Tiens, l'armure a parlé ?

Et les visiteurs du Musée purent regarder avec de grands yeux une armure, des feuilles et un stylo à la main, courir le plus vite que c'était possible, avec un attirail pareil. Le seul truc vraiment anormal, dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle n'était pas dans le bon rayon.

* * *

Du coté de chez Sloth et Lust…

- C'est moche.

- Très moche.

Elles échangèrent un regard et dirent d'une même voix :

- Trop moche.

Eh oui, c'était de l'art moderne… vraiment très moche. Voilà pourquoi elles sont parties ailleurs et sont tombées sur une salle, datant d'environ deux siècles auparavant. Et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent avec la mâchoire qui pendouillait plus bas que la normale.

- Sloth, dis-moi que je cauchemarde.

- Tu rêves, je sais quand je dors, moi !

_Notez le jeu de mots à deux balles. Merci._

En fait, les deux venaient de tomber sur un tableau représentant un personnage ressemblant vaguement à …

Allez, petit jeu, lequel des homonculus a environ deux cent ans ? Vous avez trouvé ? Bien, maintenant, imaginez-le en costard cravate, sans oublier le chapeau melon, avec le parapluie noir au bras et un monocle.

Evidement, les deux homonculus éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira tous les regards. Eh oui, elles le connaissaient vaguement, ce type. Manquait plus que les dents de requin et c'était lui.

_L'auteur tient à s'excuser auprès de Greed pour la honte éventuelle qu'elle vient de lui mettre sur le dos. Pour la peine, les lecteurs ont interdiction de rire en s'imaginant Greed avec un chapeau melon, un costard cravate et un parapluie.

* * *

_

Dante se frappa le front avant de faire glisser sa main vers le bas, déformant son visage déjà affreux.

- Toi, l'auteur, tu te la fermes.

Hum. Oui, bon. La raison du pourquoi du comment de l'acte de Dante était toute simple : Gluttony était en train de manger un os. Pas n'importe que os. Un tibia. Oui, mais un tibia appartenant à un énorme tyrannosaure rex, certes mort, mais quand même. Elle se tapait la honte, là. Enfin, personne ne savait qu'elle le connaissait, donc tant mieux.

- Trois…

Elle commença à compter.

- Deux…

Notons qu'elle compte bien, à l'envers.

- Un…

Paf, le tyrannosaure rex, privé de soutient au niveau de la jambe, tomba et ses os s'éparpillèrent.

- Bravo Gluttony, tu es vraiment désespérant.

Oui, il était désespérant, avec le crâne du dino en guise de chapeau.

Finalement, après s'être tous faits jeter dehors par les gardiens, les homonculus et Dante sortirent, sans prêter attention à la gamine qu'on forçait à sortir de son armure, à l'entrée…

* * *

- Bah, Envy, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, avec Wrath ?

- J'ai laissé Greed et son copain seuls dans la baraque, ils semblaient pas du tout gênés par notre présence.

Un ange passa.

- Hein ?

Lust eu alors l'idée d'ouvrir la porte. Ô, surprise ! … Il n'y avait personne.

- Bah, où qu'ils sont ?

* * *

_Quelque part, loin, très loin…_

- REVIENS ICI, TOI !

- NAN, C'EST MOI L'AUTEUR, LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

- POUR QUE JE TE LAISSE TRANQUILLE, T'AVAIS QU'A PAS ME CASER AVEC GREED !

- Roh, Zolf, c'est si traumatisant que ça ?

- Toi, ta gueule.

_**Baoum.**_

- MAINTENANT, JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER, AUTEUR A LA NOIX !

- JE ME REGENERE PAS, MOI !

- JUSTEMENT !

Et la fin se fit comme dans les dessins animés : la silhouette de l'auteur, poursuivie par Kimblee, lui-même poursuivit par Greed sur un fond de soleil couchant.

Et le rond noir se ferme.

_**That's all folks !**_


	11. Avec des motsclés

* * *

**« Vampire »**

- M'maaaan !

- QUOI ENCORE ?!

Sloth qui sort de ses gonds, ça arrive pas souvent, et ça fait vachement peur, croyez-moi.

- Les gonds, Sloth, tu as oublié ces fichus gonds…

- COMMENT TU VEUX QUE J'Y PENSE AVEC UN GOSSE PAREIL ?!

- Mais j'voulais juste dire…

- Oui mon chéri ?

Le changement était surprenant, même les oisillons qui accompagnaient la dernière réplique de Sloth étaient stupéfaits.

- Est-ce que je peux regarder mon super film d'horreur avec des vampires que Greed il m'a passé pour que je me taise et je lui foute la paix ?

Sloth mit quelques secondes à encaisser.

- GREED JE T'ADORE !

- MOI NON PLUS, SLOTH !

Une heure plus tard, Envy entra et chipa la boîte du DVD, parcourut le résumé et resta un instant à regarder dans le vide puis reporta son regard sur l'écran, avant de sortir.

- C'est qui qu'a prêté à Wrath un film porno-fantastique ?

Greed mourut de nombreuses fois dans l'heure qui suivit et Wrath fut puni une semaine.

* * *

**« Chaîne »**

Envy tournait en rond dans toute la baraque, rageur, hurlant sans arrêt des injures.

- Eh, pourquoi tu m'insultes alors que j'ai rien fait ?

Le palmier considéra Greed un instant.

- Parce qu'il passe tellement de temps à t'engueuler que dire « connard » sans l'associer à toi ça doit plus être une insulte.

- C'est pas juste !

- J'ai perdu quelque chose.

Devant l'air tellement sérieux et désespéré d'Envy, Greed et Pride firent une crise cardiaque.

- C'est pas drôle !

Envy se transforma en fontaine sur place, tellement il pleurait.

- Eh, cool, remarqua Greed, maintenant, on a la mer et les palmiers, manque plus que le transat, le saké et la superbe créature bien roulée.

Lust passa à ce moment, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

- Bon bah plus que le transat.

Pendant que Greed se régénérait suite au fait qu'Envy l'avait envoyé bouffer le plâtre du mur, Pride apprenait qu'Envy avait perdu ses chaînes adorées, celles pour accrocher les victimes au mur.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de où elles pourraient être ?

- Ben n…

- Moi je sais !

Greed souriait largement, des dents en moins.

- C'EST TOI QUI LES AS PRISES ?!

- Bah oui, j'avais quelqu'un à attacher !

Et donc, c'est pour ça qu'au Devil's Nest, Alphonse était accroché par des chaînes qui tenaient vachement bien.

* * *

**« Bonbon »**

- Maman.

- Oui, Wrath ?

- 'ai mal aux 'ents.

- T'as mal aux Hans ?

- Aux 'eeeents !

- Mais parle correctement, on dirait que t'as plus de dents !

C'est justement presque le problème, Sloth.

- Eh, les dents de Wrath elles sont destroy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bouffé ?

Wrath brandit un sachet, contenant quelque chose ressemblant à des bonbons.

- Qu'est-ce que… … … Bonbons à l'acide sulfurique ?

Envy prit le sachet des mains de Sloth.

- Merci, j'l'avais perdu.

Il mourut la seconde suivante.

* * *

**« Sandwich »**

… Ce mot m'a beaucoup trop inspirée. Prochain chapitre : une randonnée dans la forêt, avec pique-nique. :D


	12. Randonnée partI

_Me revoilà, à faire tourner nos chers homonculus en bourrique :)  
Aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous, il vont partir en randonnée et ça va donner n'importe quoi... enjoy x')_

_Ps : j'ai oublié de préciser, mais les mots-clés du chapitre précédents venaient d'Ichihara ;)_

* * *

- On a tout, vous êtes sûrs ? 

- Oui, Gluttony est muselé, la bouffe est en sécurité, on a les casquettes…

Trois homonculus boudèrent royalement.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer, s'énerva Lust.

- Mais j'aime pas, ça m'aplatit les cheveux, protesta Wrath.

- J'ai des mèches qui sortent n'importe où, grogna Envy.

- ça va m'étaler mes pics, grinça Greed.

- Si vous gardez vos casquettes, vous êtes à nouveau autorisés de sortie, intervint Dante.

Les trois boudeurs reprirent de plus belle leur concours de « je boude plus que toi, d'abord ». Oui, en effet, ils avaient récemment été punis, Wrath pour avoir causé une dispute entre le palmier et le squale en les éclaboussant, à la piscine municipale. Les deux s'étaient ensuite entre-tués dans l'eau et il avait fallut payer pour les dégâts (dont, entre autres, la présence trop importante de sang dans l'eau).

- Donc, les casquettes, les baskets…

Les trois mêmes se transformèrent en fontaine, concours de « j'suis plus affligé que toi, d'abord ».

- J'voulais mes santiaaaags !

- J'aime pas porter de chaussures !

- Moi non pluuus !

- VOS GUEUUULES, intervint Sloth.

Evidement, ils se calmèrent, parce que quand Sloth elle s'énerve… voir chapitre précédent.

- DONC, reprit enfin Pride, les baskets, on est tous en pantalon…

- J'voulais ma jupe short, se lamenta Envy.

- J'voulais voir Lust en robe super sexy, moi !

Après que Lust eut envoyé Greed manger le plâtre du mur, Pride poursuivit sa Check List.

- ALORS, la muselière, la bouffe, les casquettes, les baskets, les pantalons, les lunettes de soleil, les boussoles…

- Pourquoi plusieurs ?

- Je connais notre sens de l'orientation, voyons.

Et… casséééé ! **¤** _L'auteur se prend une beigne de la part d'Envy_ **¤**

Après quelques raclements de gorge gênés, Pride reprit.

- JE DISAIS DONC – et le prochain qui m'interrompt je le découpe en rondelles – ON A : Lamuselièrelabouffelescasquetteslesbaketslespantalonsleslunettesdesoleillesboussoleslesmaillotsleslivres…

- DES LIVRES, s'offusquèrent Greed et Envy avant de se retrouver en morceau.

- Muselièrebouffecasquettesbaketspantalonslunettessoleilboussolesmaillotslivres, recommença Pride, un poil exaspéré, ET ENFIN DES CALMANTS A CONS !

Sur ces mots, Pride rassembla les affaires, les mis sur le dos de Greed et Envy avant de sortir, suivit par Sloth, Wrath et Lust qui étaient médusés, Gluttony qui était inexpressif, Greed et Envy qui grommelaient des injures et bien sûr Dante, qui leur demandait de ne pas s'entre-tuer.

Une fois tous ces chiants partis, la vieille ferma bien vite la porte et sortit de quoi faire la java.

* * *

Nos amis les homonculus se casèrent donc tous dans une voiture, Gluttony au troisième rang, Greed, Wrath, Envy et Sloth au milieu, Lust sur le siège passager et Pride au volant. 

- LE PREMIER QUI DIT QUELQUE CHOSE…

Pride n'eut même pas à terminer sa phrase, les trois chiants de services comprirent. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se plaignirent pas de l'odeur de pied qui régnait, du fait qu'une clim dans la voiture ce serait pas mal et Wrath ne dit rien quand Gluttony lui bava sur les cheveux.

* * *

- On est arrivés ! 

Après ce cri de victoire de la part de Pride, cinq homonculus sortirent en vitesse, cherchant de l'air.

- RAAAAAH !

Leur joie était très expressive.

- Quand qu'on mange ?

Leur impatience aussi.

- WAYAYE !

Leur communion avec la nature également.

- MAIS ME GUEULE PAS DANS LES OREILLES !

- TU M'AS MARCHÉ SUR LE PIED AVEC TES GROSSES POMPES DE MARCHE !

Ils auraient pu être hippies dans une autre vie, qui sait.

- T'AS LES MÊMES JE TE SIGNALE !

- Pride, pourquoi tu regardes dans le vide avec une goutte derrière la tête ?

- Parce que l'auteur ou la narratrice est complètement à coté de la plaque…

Vous trouvez ?

- A peine pas.

Bon ben je vire la narratrice.

- Merci.

Pas de quoi. Donc, je rectifie : à peine arrivés, tous avaient reprit un bon bol d'air, Gluttony avait stupidement demandé quand est-ce qu'il pourrait tout dévorer, Envy s'était fait marcher sur le pied par Greed qui en avait décidément de trop grands et qui les mettait n'importe où.

- On a l'air d'une bande de dégénérés, décrits comme ça, fit remarquer Lust.

- Lust, on EST une putain de bande de connards dégénérés, corrigea poliment Sloth.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit…

- Dites, les filles, si on partait avec Gluttony et Wrath et qu'on laissait les deux cons qui s'entretuent là-bas se perdre ?

Petit moment de réflexion. Moment de réflexion qui ne dura même pas un quart de secondes, cinq homonculus sur sept étaient déjà partis, laissant deux crétins tous seuls.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand même, les deux crétins désignés s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient tous seuls.

- Eh, où sont les autres ?

- …

- Greed, j'te cause.

- …

- Youhou, Greed ?

Pour qu'il te réponde, faudrait déjà qu'il puisse respirer, et pour ça faudrait que t'enlèves ton pied de sa gorge.

- Ah bon ?

- Hhhh, s'exaspéra Greed.

Envy finit par enlever son pied du cou de Greed, quand même. Il n'est pas si vilain que ça.

- MOI, PAS SI VILAIN ?! TU VAS VOIR !

Et Envy se mit à mettre Greed en bouillie… Scusez, j'vais rendre mon déjeuner et vider un paquet de mouchoir.

- Alors ? (grand sourire sadique)

Snif. J'vais me venger tu vas voir.

- Ouais bon, déjà faut qu'on retrouve les autres. Greed, t'as une boussole ?

- Nan, Pride ne les avait pas encore distribuées.

Envy piqua une crise de désespoir contre un arbre.

- Pas trop potable ta phrase.

Greed, ta gueule, j'veux pas avoir à me venger de toi aussi.

- C'est ça ta vengeance ? Me perdre au milieu de la forêt avec Greed ? SALOOOOOPE !

… C'était pas ça mais vu que tu le prends comme ça, j'accepte.

- Tu vois Envy, t'as encore loupé une occasion de te taire, philosopha Greed avant de se retrouver avec les dents dans l'écorce d'un arbre.

- J'adore casser les dents de Greed, ça soulage.

Passons aux autres homonculus, je tiens à mon déjeuner, enfin à ce qu'il en reste.

- Et nous ? Tu vas nous laisser tous seuls ?! Ça va pas ?!!!

Désolée Envy, mais oui. Faites gaffe aux ours.

- OU ÇA, DES OURS ?!

* * *

Et donc, bien plus loin dans la forêt, entourés de gazouillis d'oiseau, les cinq autres homonculus marchaient avec entrain, contents de s'être débarrassés des deux gêneurs. 

- J'ai honte quand même.

- Lust, l'auteur a dit qu'on était super contents de s'en être débarrassés alors on est super contents, arrête de réfléchir.

- Oui mais imagine quand on rentrera sans eux, Dante va nous tuer pour avoir perdu son fils et son ancien amant, plutôt beau gosse.

Intense moment de réflexion.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on devrait les chercher.

- Hors de question, cherchons-les à la fin de la journée, je tiens pas à …

- Mamaaaaan ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Les ours, c'est gentil ou pas ?

- Bah pourquoi cette quest…

Lust, Pride et Sloth se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'énorme ours brun que désignait Wrath.

- Hein, Maman ? C'est gentil ou pas ?

Vu comme l'ours les regardait, il n'était pas très content.

- Soldats, prenons la fuite.

Et tous fuirent de façon désordonnée, poursuivis par l'ours. Gluttony, qui avait volé la ruche préférée de l'ours, dégustait tranquillement son met, loin des gêneurs.

* * *

- Envy, un ours ça fait quel bruit ? 

- J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que c'est un ours qu'on entend poursuivre quelqu'un ?

Greed se retrouva aussitôt avec un collier en feuilles de palmier autour du cou. Nan, en fait c'était Envy qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, tremblant de peur.

- … Lâche-moi, Envy.

- Mais y a des ours !

- Mais y a peut-être des fangirls assoiffées de yaoi portant sur nous deux dans le coin, donc si tu pouvais éviter…

Greed ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'Envy l'envoya jouer à l'autruche.

- Crétin.

- Mmphmgn ! (« Moi aussi j't'aime »)

- … Greed, il approche j'en suis sûr.

- Mgnugni ? (« Kestu dis ? »)

Envy sortit Greed du sol et piqua un sprint, partant dans la direction opposée à celle de l'ours qu'ils entendaient, et par la même occasion de leurs semblables. Donc, Envy courait, tirant derrière lui Greed qui essayait de sortir toute la terre et l'écorce qu'il venait d'avaler.

* * *

Du coté des autres, ça donnait un Pride poursuivit par un ours, le même ours étant poursuivit par Sloth, Lust et Wrath. 

- Priiiide, envoie les boussoles, bordel !

- Et la bouffe !

- Et tout ton matériel !

- Non, fais le mort, comme dans le manuel des scouts !

- JE _SUIS_ MORT !

- Découpe-le !

- J'ai pas mon saaabre !

- Fais le mort j'ai dit, tonton !

- JAMAIS !

- Laisse tomber ton stupide orgueil et fais le mort, BORDEL !

Et évidement, Pride s'exécuta, parce que quand Sloth s'énerve… héhéééhéééheuuu…

Et l'ours trébucha sur Pride, avant de faire un superbe roulé-boulé, puis de passer sur un rondin de bois qui l'envoya se perdre dans le ciel.

- Ouf, fini.

- Moi j'savais pas que ça marchait comme ça, de faire le mort.

* * *

Et notre ami l'ours tournoya dans les airs, avant de retomber dans les bras d'un arbre exotique… Un arbre exotique en pleine montagne ?! 

- WAAAAAAAAAH !

Ah non, il était dans les bras d'Envy.

- GREED, DEBARRASSE-MOI DE CE TRUC !

- Oooh, j'avais le même en peluche !

- ENLEVE-MOI CET… T'avais un ours en peluche ?

- Quand j'étais humain et gosse, ouais. Pas toi ?

- … Nan, j'avais un lapin. Il s'appelait Pinpin.

- Mon ours s'appelait Doudou.

Monsieur notre ami l'ours brun se demanda ce qu'il fichait là, tout en gardant le silence pour respecter le sommeil en paix de l'âme de psychopathe de ces deux homonculus.

- On vient de se faire ridiculiser, là.

- Oui, j'ai jamais eu de lapin appelé Pinpin.

- Mon ours, y s'appelait pas Doudou.

- … Quoi, t'avais quand même un ours ?!

- Ouais, comme le tiens, là.

C'est alors que l'ours bailla, ce qui permit à Envy d'observer toutes ces belles dents.

- Maman…

* * *

_A suivre, mwahaha xD  
Je continue si vous me reviewez un minimum :) ¤**chantage**¤_


	13. Excuses & Réclamations

**Envy** – Wah le chapitre qui sert à rien !

**Pride** – Il est vrai qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec…

**Dn** – Euh… Siouplé ?

**Greed** – Personne aurait vu ma veste ?

**Wrath** – Il est rangé où le sèche-cheveux ?

**Sloth** – Zzz…

**Lust** – Tiens, Greed, c'est pas ta veste le lambeau sous le canapé ?

**Dn** – Youhou ?

**Envy** – Le sèche-cheveux l'est près de ma victime que j'l'ai électrocutée avec.

**Pride** – Tu lui avais fait prendre un bain ?

**Envy** – Ouais, mais j'ai prit le sèche-cheveux parce qu'un grille-pain ça l'aurait pas fait…

**Dante** – Dites…

C'est fou comme Dante capture l'attention générale.

**Dante** – Je crois que l'auteur essaie de nous dire quelque chose.

Les homonculus échangent un regard consterné.

**Les 7** – C'est qui l'auteur ?

Et Dante leur désigne l'ado qui s'est mise dans le coin, parlant à une peluche. Bon, fais ta déclaration, auteur à la noix.

**Dn **– Déclaration ou réclamation ? … Des fois jme demande pourquoi j'te garde, narratrice à la con.

Parce que personne d'autre accepte le poste.

**Dn** – Ah vui… Bon, les homonculus, je suis tout d'abord là pour m'excuser auprès des lecteurs…

**Envy** – Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là dans ce cas ?!

Et Envy commence à partir, avant que Pride ne l'attrape par les cheveux, l'androgine faisant alors du moonwalk sur place.

**Dn** – Bah… ensuite, c'est pour recevoir des réclamations de votre part, que ça prenne quand même de la place pour distraire tout le monde.

Les homonculus et Dante font alors tous remarquer (en beuglant) à l'auteur qu'elle devrait se dépêcher, c'est pas les réclamations qui manquent (nous rammasseront l'auteur à la petite cuillère plus tard).

**Dn** – Alors… Déjà, chers lecteurs, je suis désolée de désolée mais Ernest ma fait un méga bug et…

**Greed** – Ernest ? C'est qui ? Son copain ?

**Envy** – Nan, trop timide pour en avoir.

**Pride** – Moi je sais, c'est son ordi.

**Envy** – Nooon… Elle a donné un nom à son ordi ?

**Pride** - …

**Envy** – Quoi ?

**Pride** – Je ne sais pas si elle sait se servir du bazooka qu'elle brandit, et sinon, c'est encore pire, alors je suppose qu'on se la ferme.

**Greed** – Pour le moment !

**Dn** - … Merci. Donc Ernest m'a fait un méga bug, j'ai perdu tous mes écrits, toutes mes suites en cours… Dont la suite de la randonnée des homonculus.

**Envy** – Tant mieux !

**Pride** – Lecteurs, sachez que si Envy dit ça, c'est parce qu'il se tape la honte, qu'il est perdu avec Greed qui s'est trouvé un doudou grandeur nature…

**Wrath** – Et tonton Pride il s'étouffait avec la basket de Lust !

**Sloth** – Et Gluttony avait asséché le lac.

Et l'auteur avait débarqué et Envy était au bord du suicide.

**Envy & Dn** – TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE, LA NARRATRICE !

Chut, vos gueules, l'auteur m'a donné tous les pouvoirs.

**Pride **– … Rassurez-nous, vous n'avez pas été stupide à ce point.

**Dn** – …

**Envy **– Tu lui en demandes trop, bien sûr qu'elle a été stupide à ce p…

…

**Pride** – Admirable.

Oui, c'est fou ce que l'auteur tire … mal ou bien. Bref, pauvre Envy.

**Dn** – Bien. Sinon, j'ai plus de correcteur d'orthographe, vous m'excuserez… C'est l'heure des réclamations.

L'auteur sort un bloc-notes tandis que les homonculus (et Dante) s'asseyent dans des fauteuils, un large sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon.

**Dn** – On va commencer par Envy parce que je sens qu'il a beaucoup à me dire…

**Envy **– Comment t'as deviné ?

**Dn** – Sois t'écris gros, soit ta liste est pas longue pour rien. Bon, commence…

**Envy** – Ouais… Alors déjà j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tout me faire endurer.

**Dn** – D'accord…

**Envy** – Que j'arrive souvent à ratatiner Greed…

**Greed **– EH !

**Dn **– Chut Greed, t'attends ton tour, moi jprends des notes…

**Envy** – Que tu ne viennes plus me faire chier.

**Dn** – Promis, chéri.

**Envy** – Que Wrath meurs en raison de…

Une goutte apparaît sur la tempe de l'auteur.

**Dn** – Ôte-moi un doute… Y a que ça jusqu'au bout ?

**Envy** – Bah… Ouais, sinon ça servait à rien.

**Dn** – Mais j'fais pas ça moi !

**Envy** – Ah non ?

**Dn** – Naaan !

**Envy** – T'es nulle alors.

**Dn** – … Pride, ton tour.

**Pride** – Déjà j'voudrais que vous dégommiez Envy.

L'auteur s'exécute non sans sourire, puis pense à demander pourquoi.

**Pride** – Parce que sinon elle aurait accumulé de l'énervement, et ç'aurait fini en guerre mondiale.

**Dn **– …

**Pride** – Bref. Donc, moi j'aimerais moins paraître pour un imbécile…

**Dn** – Vui, promis…

**Pride** – J'aimerais aussi un rôle plus à mon image.

**Dn** – Promis aussi…

**Pride** – Et c'est tout, heureusement.

**Dn** – Vrai ? Citou ?

Notons les étoiles dans les yeux de l'auteur.

**Pride** – Oui, vos mensurations j'l'ai connaît, j'ai l'œil.

Pendant que l'auteur se cache sous le canapé, je signale l'allusion (ou copyright) aux bonus des mangas papiers.

**Dn** – Hum, bon… Gluttony ?

**Gluttony** – … A manger.

Dn – Rah ptain de bordel, si vous étiez tous aussi clairs et précis que Gluttony !

Notons aussi que Gluttony semble adorer l'auteur qu'a sorti un quartier de viande… de la poche de son pantalon.

**Dn** – Dévoile pas le secret de mes poches, c'est pas drôle.

… Vous connaissez Mary Poppins :D

**Dn** – NAAAAN DIS PAS QUE J'AI LES DIEUX MYTHOLOGIQUES DEDANS, UN TANK, TROIS BAZOOKAS, CINQ MITRALLEUSES, UN DRAGON, BLANCHE-NEIGE, LES SEPT NAINS, UNE MER, ATLANTIS, UN PAQUEBOT ET… Eeeeet… 'tain j'en ai des trucs en fait.

… L'auteur c'est Mary Poppins avec n'importe quoi dans les poches et un QI de stylo à bille.

**Dn **– … Un jour, je buterai la narratrice. Bon, la suite… Lust ?

**Lust** – J'aimerais que Greed porte un calebute.

…

**Dn** – …

**Greed** – … Bah quoi ?

**Dn** – Ichihara et moi on t'en avait acheté un.

**Greed** – Mais j'attends que vous veniez me l'enfiler !

L'énorme bruit de cloche, c'est le crâne de Greed qui résonne parce que l'auteur a tapé dessus avec son bazooka.

**Dn** – Hum… Continue, Lust.

**Lust** – J'aimerais vivre le grand amour mais j'crois que c'est pas dans tes cordes.

**Dn** – Baheu… non, désolée. Sloth ?

**Sloth** – J'veux que Wrath ne fasse pas de réclamations et qu'il crève et que je puisse dormir.

Wrath affiche un air purement choqué.

**Dn** – J'peux t'accorder que la première et la troisième demande…

**Sloth** – Zzz…

**Dn** – Bon, ça fait quelqu'un de satisfait… … … Greed, vas-y.

**Greed** – Aaah, enfin ! Alors j'aimerais que Pride me dise tes mensurations quand t'auras fini ta croissance, déjà.

Nous pouvons observer l'auteur qui déchire son bloc-note en deux, avant d'en envoyer un bout sur Greed.

**Greed **– … J'm'arrangerai avec Pride. Bon, sinon, j'veux que t'accordes aucun des vœux d'Envy.

**Envy** – EH !

**Dn** – Refusé, j'ai pu pour Sloth mais pas pour toi… ensuite ?

**Greed** – Pff… Bon sinon… Toi ? Nan ?

La réponse c'est peut-être la teinte rouge pivoine de l'aut…

_ZPAF._

**Pride** – Elle a réussi à envoyer l'autre morceau de son bloc-notes sur la narratrice !

**Dn** – Greed, continue, et vite…

**Greed** – Mais t'as pas répondu.

**Dn** – CONTINUE, ENFOIRE DE BEAU GOSSE !

**Greed** – … Que t'arrêtes le yaoi avec moi.

**Dn** – …

C'est impossible voyons, elle aimerait trop être à la place de Kimblee quand elle écrit un GreedKim.

**Dn** – Qu… KEUWA ?!

Tu m'as frappée, jme venge, je déballe tout.

**Dn** – C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI D'ABOOORD !

VBAM.

**Dn** – … Dante, t'as assomé la narratrice ?

**Dante** – Ouais, parce que c'est mon tour.

**Greed** – Mais j'ai pas fini !

**Dn** – SI !

**Greed** – … D'accord. Si ce serait possible de diriger cette arme ailleurs…

**Dn** – Bien… Dante, vas-y.

**Dante** – Je veux être débarassée de cette bande de sept incapables, bons à riens, emmerdeurs, gamins, cons…

Le regard que jetèrent les homonculus à Dante après avoir échangé un regard en disait long. Surtout qu'après, ils lui couraient tous après, sauf Greed et Envy qui avaient fini par dévier pour s'entre-tuer et Gluttony qui poursuivait l'auteur, il avait faim. A bientôt, chers lecteurs :D Si vous avez des réclamations…


	14. Randonnée partII

_Veuillez m'excuser du retard et des fautes :o Prochainement, une OS sur Noël._

* * *

C'était quelque part, dans la forêt, dans un coin complètement perdu, qu'un hurlement de terreur et d'effroi s'éleva.

Lust en frémit, Sloth s'en réveilla, Wrath alla s'en cacher derrière les deux précédentes.

- ON A PERDU LES BOUSSOLES, LES SANDWICHS ONT DISPARU !

Sur votre droite, vous pouvez apercevoir Pride tournant en rond tout en s'arrachant les cheveux à moitié. Si vous regardez sur votre gauche, vous pourrez admirer un magnifique lac, que Gluttony était en train de boire. A pu de lac, donc.

- Comment ça on a plus de sandwich ?!

- Comment ça on a plus de boussoles ?!

- Comment ça ont est perdues avec Wrath ?!

- … Mamaaan !

- Oh toi, ta gueule.

Toujours sur votre gauche, Wrath transformé en fontaine qui commence à re-remplir le lac. Yiha.

- On a dû les perdre pendant la course poursuite avec cet imbécile d'ours, déclara dramatiquement l'orgueilleux.

- … On est à peine pas dans la merde, traduit Sloth.

Lust acquiesça, l'air desespérée, regardant Gluttony aller dévorer les poissons encore vivants dans le reste de l'ex-lac.

* * *

- Greed, il commence à faire nuit.

- Tiens, oui.

- On a rien à bouffer.

- Tiens, oui.

- Il fait froid.

- Tiens, oui.

- … MAIS FILE-MOI DE LA PLACE, BORDEL !

Il est maintenant possible de vous décrire le pauvre Envy, frigorifié, ses bras autour de lui, tenant de se réchauffer, alors qu'en face, Greed a un manteau de fourrure encore vivant, alias Terminator l'ours. Nan, c'est Greed qu'a choisi. Oui, vous pouvez lui faire don d'un neuronne, ça changera le monde à coup sûr.

- Nan, c'est MON ours, et tu l'aimes pas et il t'aime pas et tu m'as fait très mal depuis le début de la journée, va crever.

- … Bon en même temps j'me faisais pas trop d'illusions.

Ce disant, Envy se transforma en ours, parce que ça a l'air de porter chaud. Grosse erreur : même en ours, Envy avait l'air d'une fille, et Terminator était un mâle. D'où Envy en ours poursuivit par l'autre ours, lui-même poursuivit de Greed.

- NAAAAAAAN, MON DOUDOUUUU !

- NAAAN, MA DIGNITEEE !

… No comment, comme qui dirait. Chut, moi jle dis avec le franche accent.

* * *

Passons en mode « télétubbies » avec le soleil qui se couche. Gros plan sur Pride et son groupe, l'Orgueil en mode « yeux exorbités, pas dormir ».

- …

- Pride, tu devrais te relaxer.

- …

- … Tu sais, on est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux à la ronde.

- Mais non tata Lust, y a Shrek de plus dangereux à la ronde dans la forêt !

- … Toi, t'es privé de télé.

- … Mamaaaan !

- … Bon, Pride, arrête de faire cette tête. Ou alors tu nous expliques.

- Mon œil me transmet une image d'Envy en ours poursuivit par un ours lui-même poursuivit par Greed. Laisse-moi donc être choqué en paix.

Suivant cette affirmation, Wrath fit un joli « oooh » en designant un chemin se dessinant au fur et à mesur dans la forêt, laissant parvenir des hurlements d'injures.

- …Ca vient vers nous, déclara Lust d'un ton dramatique.

- Et beaucoup trop vite, ajouta Sloth, flemmarde.

- On va crever, conclut Pride.

- … Et si on faisait le mort comme avant ?

- … Wrath, ferme-la jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés, ou je te noie.

- …

Gluttony leva alors un gros doigt vers l'abattage d'arbre qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Envy… Ours… Greed… Mangeeer !

Laissons planer une minute de silence pendant laquelle les trois autres homonculus du coin le dévisageaient, les yeux ronds.

- … Je savais déjà que Gluttony réfléchissait d'une drôle de manière mais je le voyais pas penser à manger après avoir pensé à Envy et Greed…

Pride, Sloth et Wrath acquiescèrent lentement. On comprendra, n'est-ce pas.

* * *

Du coté de nos de nos deux ours et de notre homme des cavernes, alias Envy, Terminator et Greed, dans l'ordre…

… Oui, Greed en homme des cavernes. Bah il porte de la peau et de la fourrure, sur qui vous voulez que l'humour débile retombe ?

- GREED, ARRÊTE TON OURS ! DIS-LUI QUE JE SUIS UN MEC, BORDEL !

- TERMY ! C'EST BIEN D'ECOUTER QUE LES LIBODOS MAIS FAUT AUSSI M'ECOUTER MOI ! LAISSE-MOI MONTER SUR TON DOS !

- … TU M'AIDES PAS DES MASSES, ENFOIRE !

- RIEN A FICHE !

- Maman, les arbres qui tombent ils parlent.

Ca, c'était Wrath. Preuve que ça s'approche dangereusement.

- … Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus parler.

Wrath s'enfuit. Il fut bien vite rattrapé par Sloth, Lust et Pride qui fuyaient Envy ayant retrouvé forme humaine, toujours poursuivit par l'ours et par Greed. Accessoirement, Gluttony poursuivait tout le monde. Parce que Gluttony, il avait faim.

* * *

Dante dans son manoir commençait à s'inquiéter : c'était pas prévu dans le programme qu'ils ne reviennent pas avant la tombée de la nuit, les sales gosses. Deux choix s'offraient alors à elle : aller pioncer en priant pour qu'ils arrivent à retrouver leur chemin ou bien appeler la police et leur dire que des armes de destruction massive se trouvaient dans la forêt de la montagne la plus proche.

… Elle choisit d'aller pioncer. Grave erreur.

Parce qu'à la seconde où elle ferma les yeux, la porte d'entrée se fracassa sur Pride portant Lust portant Sloth portant Wrath, suivis de Greed portant son ours portant Envy. Derrière, Gluttony avait toujours faim, Greed hurlait, l'ours faisait un câlin à Envy qui hurlait d'effroi. Le chahut qui suivit la chute de tout ce petit monde dans le salon énerva la pauvre Dante qui allait dormir et qui descendit exprès les réprimander. Ils finirent chacun au lit, privés de sortie.

- … Y a quand même un truc méga dérangeant dans cette histoire.

Vui Envy ?

- POURQUOI JME RETROUVE AVEC L'OURS QUI SQUATTE MON LIT ?!

Rooh, pleure pas, Greed le voulait pour garder son lit au chaud. Au moins tu peux oublier la bouillote.

* * *

- Ouais bah moi j'm'en fiche, j'ai mon ours Doudou. Na !

… Bien sûr, Greed.

_**The End.**_


End file.
